Promise To Keep Me Forever?
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: Bella Swan is 17 and pregnant. Her boyfriend James is the father, but he cheats on her. She is assigned to guide to new boy at school, Edward Cullen. Will he quickly become the one person she can trust? EXB m for language. more detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Alright, I have a new idea for a story in mind, and I need you to tell me if you think I should continue it. It's based on the movie The Bad Mother's Handbook, but is different in many ways. Rpatz is one of the stars. Here is the summary:**

_Bella Swan thinks she's happy with her boyfriend James. What happens when she finds out he cheated on her? She meets the new boy at school, Edward Cullen. He is a nerd, but is very sweet. She is a total bitch to him at first, but then realizes he is the best friend she could ever ask for…and her feelings run deeper than just friendship. Will he quickly become the only one who she can confine in and trust when she finds out her worst nightmare has come true…She's pregnant? Will Edward stay with her and help her, or will he run off under pressure? And what about her mom who finds out she's adopted, and her grandmother who needs constant care?_

**Tell me what you think!! Please review and tell me if I should continue!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I really hope this first chapter doesn't disappoint! If you have any suggestions for what you would like to see please feel free to tell me! Also, Bella won't be bitchy the whole story and yes this is an exb story!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

I was sitting in my room with my boyfriend James, arguing once again about the same shit. I feel like I'm trapped in an unhappy marriage or something, even though I'm only 17.

"Come on Bella, why not?" he asked, begging for sex once again.

"Because I just don't feel up to it James!" I yelled at him and he stared at me in anger. "Maybe if you were actually good, I would," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me I know I'm good because Jessica Stanly finishes every time!" he spat, and then realized what he had done. His eyes got huge, and then he started backing away from me. He was cheating on me? That lying asshole. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was up to something, but kept pushing it to the back of my mind.

"Get out," I spat coldly and opened the front door for him, eager to get this asshole out of my house. He didn't even say anything to me. He snatched up his coat and stormed out the door. I slammed it behind him, and pulled out my cell phone.

My best friend Alice picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" she asked in her pixie like voice. She literally did look like a pixie. She had spiky black hair, with pale skin and blue eyes.

"Hey Alice, can you talk?" I asked, hoping she wasn't busy at work.

"Sorry Bells, I'm swamped today. Gotta go!" she yelled and hung up. She works at the local record store. I went upstairs to my room, and dialed my other best friends' number, Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" she asked. Where should I start on Rosalie? She would put any model to shame on their best day with her long tan legs, wavy blonde hair, and striking blue eyes.

"James cheated on me," I told her with no emotion in my voice. Honestly, I wasn't that upset because he was a horrible boyfriend. Actually, I'm kinda happy it's over.

"What! That ass!" she yelled. Neither Rose nor Alice liked James. They both loathed him, saying he was no good for me, and would just use me. Well, look who's right.

We chatted for a few more minutes about how I was actually happy it happened, and then she groaned. "Damn periods!" she yelled, causing me to laugh, then tense up. I counted back in my head 28 days, and panicked when I realized I was late.

_**Next day at school**_

I was sitting in the school library, trying to study for my calculus test, which I know I was going to fail miserably, when the annoying Mrs. Cope comes up to me. "Isabella Swan," she says, causing me to look up.

"Yes Mrs. Cope?" I asked, slightly annoyed that she was disturbing me.

"This is Edward Cullen. I would like you to be his guide for the rest of the week, show him where his classes are and things of that manner," she said and stepped aside so I could see this 'Edward Cullen'. To say his style was merely interesting would be like saying Paris Hilton was fat. He had on a brown and white sweater, with a scarf around his neck. His glasses were huge, but suited his face. He wasn't half bad looking, but would defiantly be labeled a nerd.

"Hello," I said, trying to be polite, and he just shyly smiled at me. Mrs. Cope left, leaving him with me. Fan-fucking-tastic. He hesitantly took a seat across from me and I looked at him. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked rudely. I know I probably sound like a bitch, but I'm dealing with a lot right now. He pushed it over to me, and I examined it. I took his map of the school, highlighted all of his classes for him, and then got up to leave.

"Thank you," he spoke and I just nodded and walked away. About 6 hours later, Alice, Rose, and I were walking out of school, and to my house.

"What are you guys doing this Saturday?" I asked, hoping they were free.

"I have a date," they both said at the same time.

"Damn, my Nan is having this barbeque and is having all of her old friends over. They are going to sing old people songs and shit like that," I told them, and they looked at me sympathetically. I lived with my Mum and Nan. Nan needs constant attention, but is great to have around.

"I'll come!" someone said behind me and I turned around and saw Edward Cullen.

"Err…sorry," he said and blushed.

"What are you doing?" I asked rudely and he blushed.

"Pretending to be a part of your conversation. I don't really know anyone else," he admitted, and I almost felt bad for him, till a wave of nausea came over me.

"Yeah, well you don't know us either!" I said and stormed away, leaving Alice and Rose behind, and I faintly heard them talking to him.

"Sorry, she's just hand a really bad week!" Alice said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well haven't we all?" he asked, sounding almost on the verge of tears.

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! I know it's short, but the others will be longer!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome response guys!!! It means so much!**

"So what's the deal with that new kid?" Rose asked once the three of us were inside of the house. We went up into my room, and then I answered her.

"What about him?" I asked her, shrugging my shoulders. She raised her perfectly arched eyebrows at me and let it go, but Alice sure wouldn't.

"Why were you such a bitch to him? It's not his fault that James did what he did," she said defending Edward. I wanted so bad to tell them about my suspicions on my current condition, but I couldn't. I don't know why, I just can't. Telling my mom would be a whole different story. She had me at the mere age of 17 as well. Nan bullied her into keeping me, and I could tell that she resented her a little for it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. Finally she got the hint to drop it, and we got started on our homework. The more I thought about Edward, the guiltier I felt. I pushed it aside, I had enough to worry about right now and I don't need him complicating things.

"I'll see you guys later," I told them when they were leaving. I walked back up to my room and being the klutz that I am, I tripped. I was trying to find something to grab on to, but I accidently knocked over a picture frame. I picked it up, and noticed that a piece of paper was sticking out the back of it. I unfolded it and gasped at what I saw. It was my mom's adoption papers! But she wasn't adopted. Without thinking I ran downstairs.

"Mom, what's this?" I asked her and handed it over so she could look at it. "Why didn't you tell me that you were adopted?"

A single tear ran down her cheek, and she looked at me and said, "Because I didn't know until now. Please go upstairs Bella," she said and I nodded, walking upstairs. Why did Nan never tell her? I know her mind is going, but surly she would remember something this important. Poor mom must be crushed.

**Next day at school…**

I was sitting in the library once again trying to study when Edward comes in carrying flowers and a box. "Flowers…" he states and hands them to me.

"No shit Sherlock," I said with a smile and took them.

"And chocolate which is full of antioxidants and iron which will boost your immune system and relax your arterial walls, and erm, through mystic power of the neurotransmitter serotonin, it will lift your mood and make you less of a grumpy old bag," he said, and turned to walk away. Wow, didn't expect that, but he was right.

"Wait!" I said louder than necessary, earning a few glares from people. He turned around to look at me skeptically like he thought I would attack him. "Do you really want to come Saturday; it's going to be really boring."

He just shrugged and looked down. "I'd like it if you did come," I told him and his head whipped up.

"Really?" he said in shock.

"Yeah," I answered and he came and sat down across from me. He really was extremely handsome, and the nerdy look works for him in my opinion. "Hey, your dads a doctor right?"

"Mhm," he said and nodded.

"Well see, I have this friend who thinks she might be pregnant," I began and paused before continuing, "Could you ask him what are the symptoms?"

"Well, you can't really generalize that stuff. She might be nauseous, or not. Umm, tired. Maybe even sexually aroused." He said and we both blushed at the last part. The bell rang, and we both got up and gathered our stuff. I wrote down my address for him and he said he would see me there. I felt a little sad when he started walking away, and realized I had a crush on Edward Cullen.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled and he turned around. I ran to catch up to him. "Do you want to eat lunch with us today?" I asked him and smiled when he nodded his head. "Great! What class do you have before lunch?"

"Biology," he said.

"But I have biology before lunch. I didn't see you there yesterday,"

"The office changed my schedule today," he explained and I nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you in bio!" I said and turned into my class room. The whole day I was thinking about Edward, and soon it was time to go to biology. The seat next to me was the only open on thankfully so we got to talk all class period. Finally, it was time for lunch. We went through the lunch line and he gave me a weird look when he saw that I put ketchup on my salad. You try being pregnant Mr.

"Hey guys, Edward is going to sit with us." I told everyone once we got to the table.

"Edward, this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and Rose and her boyfriend Emmett," I introduced them and he nodded and said hello to everyone. We sat down beside each other and I started eating my salad.

"Good Lord Bella! What kind of food is that? What, are you pregnant?" Emmett joked and everyone but me and Edward. I just looked up at him, horrified and everyone's eyes got huge. I was about to explain, but I felt the nausea coming one.

"Oh God, I have to vomit," I said and ran to the bathroom. While I was puking my guts out, Rose came in and held my hair for me. She didn't say anything, and she just rubbed my back. Finally, when I was decent we went back out into the cafeteria.

Edward walked over to me and said "Are you ok?" I shook my head no, and he said to the table "I'm going to take Bella home," and everyone nodded. Finally we got to his house and I turned to him.

"Edward, I think I'm pregnant," I confessed and he hugged me.

"How late are you?"

"About 3 weeks I guess," I told him and he told me to sit down and he would be right back.

"Here, I got it from my dad's office. Go take it," he said and pointed to the bathroom. Well here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all,

Im very sorry to tell you this, but I will not be continuing my stories. I have been so busy with all of my friends and school and clubs its insane. Also, ive kinda lost my passion for writing. I really want to thank all of you for being so awesome though.

If any of you are interested in continuing any of my stories EXCEPT skyway avenue and with love, please contact me and state your reasoning for wanting to do so. The reason I won't let anyone continue skyway avenue or with love is because they are my babies, and maybe one day I will continue them. Thanks so much.

I love you all very much.

DeadlyPrecious.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone:D

I'm very sorry to say this, but I fucked up. I accidently deleted all of my pm's, with people asking to continue my stories. So, it would be great if you could either review this, or send them again. Very sorry about that.

I'm getting back into the writing thing, just not for Twilight anymore. If any of you are Sarah Dessen fans, and have read Along for the Ride, then it would be awesome for you to check it out. It's called The Ride That Never Ends.

Thanks so much,

DeadlyPrecious


End file.
